The Captain's Princess
by Jasper98
Summary: When a lost princess ends up on the Jolly Roger, Killian Jones (aka Captain Hook) is faced with a choice: give the girl up, or let her fall in love with him in return? Set before Hook x Mila and in a slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Once Upon A Time fanfic, with Captain Hook before Rumpelstiltskin and all that mess. So right now, Hook is Killian Jones. Oh, and this Katherine is NOT KatherinexCharming Katherine (her father isn't Midas hahaha) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One-

"Captain!" Smee came running into the Captain's quarters, barging in without knocking, as usual.

"What is it, Smee?" Captain Jones looked up, looking peeved.

"We have a castaway, Captain," Smee fidgeted with his hat. "In a small boat."

"So?" Captain Jones raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Well the castaway's a...a woman..." Smee blushed. "A young woman, rich, by the dress of her...and pretty, my goodness, Captain..."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Captain Jones got up and followed Smee out onto the deck of the ship, where his crew was huddled in a circle, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. "Get up!" He shouted and they all made room for him. "Who is this woman?"

He reached the center of the circle, and stopped. Smee was wrong, she wasn't pretty. She was gorgeous. She was soaking wet, and her brown hair lay strewn all over the wooden planks. Her eyes were closed and she looked as though she were sleeping. Her skin was soft and even, and she looked like a fairy, Jones thought.

He carefully reached under her jaw and felt for a pulse, and faintly it was there. "Wake up," He breathed gently, shaking her delicate face with his gloved hand. "Come on, sweetheart, wake up."

After a bit more shaking, she began to stir and a commotion arose amongst the crew.

"Calm down," Jones snapped, and the woman opened her eyes, a soft, warm brown.

"Where am I?" She asked, and then began to cough violently. Jones helped her sit up, keeping a hand on the small of her back.

"Let the sea out of your lungs, that's it," He said encouragingly. After she was finished coughing, she looked at him with wild eyes, terror beginning to set in.

"Where am I?" She repeated, looking around in fear. "Who are all of you?"

"My name is Captain Jones," Jones said gently. "You were found adrift."

"Oh my goodness..." She backed up into the wall of the ship, staring at him in panic. "You - you're all pirates! I'm on a pirate ship!"

The crew chuckled, and the girl looked like she was ready to faint. "Get me off of this ship!" She hastily stood, leaning precariously over the edge of the ship. Unaccustomed to the swaying of the ocean, she stumbled, and Jones caught her around the waist, holding her back and steadying her.

"Calm down-"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him off of her and backed up into a mast. The crew laughed, and Jones gave them all a dirty look.

"Darling, tell us your name," He tried.

"Take me home!" She demanded. "Right now!"

"I don't even know who you are!" He shouted and she flinched.

"Katharine," She said quietly. "My name is Katherine and my father is a king, so take me back, I command you."

"Command?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I don't take orders from anyone, not even a princess."

"He'll have you all hung," She spat, her hands curled into fists. "He'll kill every one of you, for doing this to me."

"We didn't do anything to you!" The Captain cried impatiently. "Good God, we rescued you!"

"You kidnapped me-"

"You were found adrift in a boat!" The Captain snapped, tired with her attitude. "And we took you in or you would have died, alright? And as long as you're aboard my ship, you obey my rules. I'm the captain, and I decide whether you live or die. So you best play nice, princess." Jones swept into a mocking bow before her and the crew laughed.

Katherine pressed her lips tightly together, her jaw rigid. Her eyes threatened tears, but she knew if she cried, she'd lose every last shred of dignity she had managed to maintain. "Alright, Captain," She tried to compose herself. "Forgive me for my impudence. This whole experience has been rather traumatic for me. If you would be so kind as to inform me of your plans are regarding my welfare, I would be much obliged to you."

Jones stared at her for a moment and then turned to his crew. "Get back to work. You," He turned to Katherine. "Come with me."

She followed him through the deck and the Captain went into his quarters. She stopped in the doorway. "I'm not going in there alone with you." She scowled.

"You don't have a choice," Jones muttered, shutting the door behind her. "Sit." She took a wary seat on a built-in bench, folding her arms over her chest. She was freezing, but didn't dare complain.

"Now, Katherine, I want you to tell me who you are." Jones said firmly. "Who this 'King' your father is, and where you're from."

"And you'll take me home?"

"That might be able to be arranged," The Captain said, working a plan in his head.

"My father is King Elias, of the kingdom of Natalia," Katherine began. "And I am Katherine, his eldest and only daughter."

"So you become Queen?" Jones chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, not exactly..." She looked at her lap. "I'm engaged to be married to a duke who lives in a faraway kingdom. When I am married, my younger brother takes the throne."

"Have you met this man?" The captain swallowed down his disappointment.

"Yes," Katherine's upper lip curled. "I mean, he's much older than me, but it's for the betterment of kingdom..." She looked up. "Why am I telling you this?"

"You're asking me?" The Captain chuckled, slightly relieved. Maybe he could never take her back... "How did you end up adrift and alone, in the middle of the ocean?"

"I was on an outing with friends of mine, and the ship we were on crashed," Katherine stopped, the tears falling now. "I don't know if any of them are even alive. The last thing I remember hearing was my friend Lilly, crying out, 'Kate! Kate!' She's probably dead." She covered her face with her hands, crying freely. The Captain stared at her, uncomfortable. "And now I'm on this God-awful pirate ship-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry," She choked out. "I don't even know if I'll see my family again..."

"Alright, princess, calm down," Captain Jones tried reassurance, but it felt awkward and unnatural. Katherine looked up at him in confusion. "I'll take you home."

"What?" She looked up in shock, tears still running down her face.

"I said I'll bring you home. You'll get back to your family," He pulled out a map and spread it out on the table, scanning the coast. Natalia wasn't that far away from here...

"Captain," Katherine arose, stunned. "Thank you, but I must ask...why?"

"What sort of question is that?" Jones scoffed. "I'm taking you back, shouldn't that be enough?"

"But you're a pirate..." Katherine swallowed. "Pirates only care for gold, and plunder, not...not 'saving the damsel in distress'."

"Well do you want to go home or not?" The Captain cried, and she flashed a soft smile. Her teeth were white and even and her smile soft. This made Jones's heart speed up, and his stomach feel queasy. It was strange, this feeling.

"Forgive me, Captain," She curtsied and folded her arms over her chest. "Is it always this cold?"

"You get used to it," He got up and took off his coat. "Here, princess. Until you find something better."

"Really?" Katherine took it, smiling slyly at him, and wrapped herself in the overcoat's massive embrace. The sleeves were too long, and hung past her hands, but it was definitely warmer. "Thank you, Captain."

"Killian," He found himself saying. What was going on? No one was allowed to call him Killian! "You can call me Killian."

"Then call me Kate," She smiled softly and left the captain's quarters, Killian watching her go.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know! I love reviews, and the more I get, the more I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Kate wandered throughout the ship, exploring each room and watching the crew work. She found herself in the belly of the ship, in the bunks where the crew slept. Where was she supposed to sleep in all of this? Certainly not with the crew, and definitely not in the Captain's quarters!

She readjusted Killian's long overcoats around her shoulders. He certainly fascinated her, that was for sure. She found herself thinking of him more and more now. Despite being handsome, which she would never admit aloud, he wasn't afraid to defy her. She wasn't used to someone not doing as she said, and in a strange way, she sort of liked it.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him like this. It was wrong. She was engaged to be married, and couldn't be falling in love with this wild, rugged pirate, despite how giddy and strange he made her feel.

Kate put her hands in the pockets of the coat and procured several gold coins and a compass. She smiled to herself and turned around.

A member of the crew had come in while she wasn't looking, and was lurking near a hammock. Kate swallowed, trying to dismiss her fears, and began to walk towards him, to get to the door.

"Hey princess," The man leered. He was filthy, unlike the Captain, and smelled of fish.

"Uh, it's just Katherine," She smiled politely, uncomfortable and trying to weasel her way out and away from him. Suddenly, he clamped his hands on either side of her head, forcing her against the wall. "What are you doing?!" She cried out in alarm, as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the side of the ship.

"You're a woman, ain't ya?" He grinned wickedly, and Katherine squirmed, fighting his grip.

"How dare you?" She exclaimed, livid, but still afraid. "Do you realize who I am?!"

"Of course I do," He grinned, pressing himself against her. "And that's what makes it all that much better."

"Captain!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Captain! Help!" She tried to kick him off as he slid off Killian's coat from her shoulders and began to kiss her neck. She fought from crying again. "Killian! _Killian!"_

There were footsteps, and the door swung open. "Rathbone!" Captain Jones looked furious, and Kate was released. She shrunk back, almost more terrified of the Captain now than Rathbone.

"Captain, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Killian Jones roared, drawing his sword. Katherine gave a frightened yelp.

"Captain, please!" The pirate begged, and drew his own sword.

"Stop!" Katherine begged. He had nearly taken advantage of her, but she didn't want him dead! "Captain, don't!"

"After what he did to you?" Killian turned to face her. His face had completely changed, and now his eyes were red with bloodlust and anger. "Why?"

"Just don't kill him!" She begged. "You can't! I know what he did was wrong, but that doesn't mean death! Have mercy!"

"He has to be punished," Killian's shoulders wilted slightly. "I can't just let him walk away. Not after what he tried to do to you."

"The let the punishment be what is called for, and nothing more," Kate said firmly. "But I want no man dying in my name." She turned and walked away, shivering now not from the cold but from the sounds of the man being badly defeated below.

* * *

Later that evening, Captain Jones called everyone aboard that evening, after a dinner of potatoes and beer, which Kate didn't drink. He stood in front of the steering wheel, and Kate stood behind a mast, away from the rest of the pirates. She noticed he had a small scratch down the side of his face, and she knew it was from the man who had attacked her.

"After the incident that happened earlier today, I would like to establish a firm rule, applying to all, with no exceptions," He said, his cool, calculating manner back. "Everyone aboard this ship is entitled to respect, especially our guest." Instantly, all eyes turned to Kate, and she felt her cheeks burn red. She looked down, embarrassed. "No one is to lay a hand on her while she is on the Jolly Roger, or you will suffer the consequences. Rathbone..." He motioned and her attacker was brought forth, bloody and bruised. "You will walk the plank."

The ship had been pulling closer and closer to shore, and Kate felt sick to her stomach. Rathbone was pushed towards the edge of the ship, towards the coast. He was handed a dagger. "Burn in hell, you sick bastard," Killian muttered, and gave him a mighty shove off of the edge of the ship.

Kate didn't watch him hit the water, nor did she want too. All she wanted was to be home, away from this frightening, violent, tempest of a man.

* * *

That night, every man went to sleep in their own bunk, but Katherine didn't dare venture down there again. She had no place to sleep, but she'd be dead before she asked the Captain for any favors.

Alone, and wandering the deck at dark frightened her. She was somewhat used to the swaying of the ship now, but no place looked solitary and sheltered enough to sleep in.

Until she looked up, and spied the crow's nest. Way up high was a quiet spot, and away from the Captain too. She wasn't afraid of heights, and was feeling adventurous. She grabbed the ropes and began to climb, foot over foot, hand over hand. As she grew higher, though, the ropes begun to sway in the breeze, and it was harder to climb up any higher. The crow's nest was so close though, and she could almost reach it, almost...

Her hand slipped and she dropped a few feet, her arm snapping painfully. She looked down, and realized just how high up she was. "Oh God..." Her heart slammed against her ribcage, and she cursed herself for being this stupid. Why was this a good idea again? Did she want to die? She struggled to find her footing again, but the ropes were slick from the mist.

"Captain!" She called, surrendering her last scrap of pride. "Oh God, Captain!" Never again would she do this, nothing this stupid. Just then, the wind began to pick up, and she nearly broke into tears. "Captain!" She shouted, her voice betraying every last inch of urgency she had in her. "Killian! Please! Please, Killian!"

She saw the door to the Captain's quarters open, and Killian look around. "Killian!" She screamed over the wind, and to her misfortune, it began to rain. He looked up, saw her, and a look of disbelief passed over his face.

Then he began to run up the ropes, each step easy and natural to him. As the rain and wind began to pick up, that didn't stop him, and he reached her in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, looping one arm through a hole in the netted rope and extending one out towards her. She inched towards him, and wrapped both arms around his neck. His free hand secured her waist, and he cut a rope free, wrapping it around his wrist and holding on tight.

"I'm so sorry," She begged, distraught and upset.

"Hold on, princess," He said, his voice low, and let go, swinging down on the rope through the rain, and taking her with him. She screamed, as they went sailing through the air, and then landed on the deck, safe at last.

"Captain, I'm so sorry-" He grabbed her hand, without saying a word, and dragged her into the Captain's quarters.

"What were you thinking?!" He turned on her, furious. She flinched, tears running down her face. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I didn't realize it was up that _high_. I just wanted to get to the crow's nest."

"You're crazy, you know that?" He turned and began to pace the small cabin. "You can't just climb up to the bloody crow's nest in the middle of the night-!"

"I needed a place to sleep-"

"You could have gone to me!"

"After today?!" Kate cried, drying her eyes. "You're brutal. The sooner I can get of this ship, the better."

"I saved you!" He cried impatiently. "What did you want me to do? Shake his hand, pat him on the back, and send him on his jolly way? He tried to _hurt_ you, Kate. You think I'm going to stand by and let him take advantage of you like a whore?"

She was sobbing hard now, remembering the scene, and fell to her knees before him, burying her head in her hands. "I am afraid..." She managed after a while, with Killian standing over her. "I'm afraid that I'll never be able to go home, or to even see tomorrow. I'm afraid of this ship sinking like the last one I was on. And I'm afraid of you."

"Me?" He said softly, all the anger now gone. She didn't see him kneel beside her, and extend his hand over his shoulder, about to touch her reassuringly, but didn't have the courage to actually do it.

"You left that man to die!" She sobbed.

"He's not going to-" Killian paused, and recollected himself. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kate looked up, confused.

"I'm sorry," He repeated. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I was just afraid that you would get hurt. And I won't let that happen. I have to be imposing, to keep my crew in line, and I didn't realize it would upset you like that." Kate was in awe of the gentle and caring man she saw emerging from the cold, cruel Killian she thought she knew. "You can sleep in my quarters until we reach Natalia," He continued, and her mouth dropped. "I'll sleep in Smee's bed."

"Captain, are you really-"

"We'll make do," He gave a soft smile, and she returned it.

"Thank you, Killian," She said softly. "For your hospitality, and for saving my life. Again." She shyly approached him and wrapped her arms around him, brief, but long enough for him to hold her in return, before she disappeared into his chamber for the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review! I love reviews :), and the more I get, the more I update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! Almost a hundred views!**

* * *

Chapter Three-

The next morning, Kate awoke, wrapped in Killian's sheets, the sun shining through the windows in his bedchambers. She was warm and dry now, and had significantly calmed down since yesterday.

"Morning, princess," She shrieked with surprise and turned around to see Killian standing there, shrugging a shirt over his bare chest. Kate turned a deep scarlet and turned around, facing the wall.

"What...what are you doing?" She asked, embarrassed.

"It's still my room," He chuckled. "I needed to change. Don't mind me."

"Are you decent?" Kate put a hand over her eyes, shielding him from her view.

"Now I am," He said, and she turned around. "We're pulling into a harbor town today, off the coast of Natalia."

"Really?" She exclaimed. "What's the name?"

"Angel's Port."

"Oh," She sighed. "That's still a ways from the capital then."

"I'm not leaving you!" He scoffed, and she looked at him strangely. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I mean, I'm not leaving you there. In Angel's Port. We'll take you back to the palace. If...if that's what you want."

"No, no, that's fine," Kate looked down at her lap, feeling more awkward than ever. "Captain, what was the day you found me?"

"May twenty-eighth," Killian said, leaning against the door. "Why?" Kate paled, and swallowed.

"The ship I was on...it sank the twenty-fifth..." She murmured. "I was adrift for three days."

"Good God, how are you not dead?" He exclaimed, and saw her face. "Sorry. It's just a miracle you're alive."

"Well you found me," Kate murmured. "That's...that's all that matters."

* * *

They pulled into Angel's Port shortly after breakfast, and docked the ship in the harbor. The crew dispersed, most going to the nearest tavern, but Killian stayed with Kate.

"Go be with you're crew," She said, looking around. "I'll be alright."

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. There's a million things here that can, and will, hurt you."

"Since when did you become my protector?" Kate snorted, and they began to walk along the streets.

"Since I became responsible for you," He replied, nonchalantly. "If something happens to you, while you're under my supervision, my neck goes on the line. I mean, it already is, but..." He let his voice trail off, and Kate scowled.

"You speak as if I am a child," She frowned. "I can manage by myself."

"Do I need to remind you?" Killian rolled his eyes. "You're reckless, and you don't think things through. I'm not saying it as an insult, I'm saying it because it's true. We all are, but you more than most."

"Thanks..." She muttered, and was silent for a while. "Killian...what did you mean your neck's already on the line?"

"Nothing," He didn't meet her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Kate felt disconcerted, but didn't press the matter. They turned a corner, and saw two of the King's soldiers, both on horseback, in the street. Killian tensed up, and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into a shop. He pressed his back up against the wall, so the people in the street couldn't see his face.

"What's going on?" She demanded angrily, looking around outside at the King's soldiers. "What did you do?"

"Look, don't panic," Killian put out his hands, trying to calm her down. "What I did honestly wasn't that bad, but-"

"What did you do?!" Kate cried.

"There's this thing called a Wanted List, that the King made a long time ago, and I'm on it for pirating. The King's soldiers know everyone who is on it, and if they recognize me, I'll be thrown in jail and worse," Killian was silent for a while, looking down.

"But you - you rescued me," Kate said, in disbelief. "Surely you'll be pardoned for that?"

"No," Killian made himself meet her eyes again. "When you're on the Wanted List, you're put to death. No way out."

"That's wrong then," She said gently. "People are different. They can change."

"You don't know that..."

"I've seen them." She said firmly, meeting his gaze with such intensity it startled him. "Let me speak to my father. He will listen to me." She reached out and in a boldly uncharacteristic move, touched his unshaven cheek, a gesture of security and kindness that Killian was unused too. She let her hand stay there for a minute, and released him. "Now lets go."

"I'm not going out there, princess," He muttered. "You can. They can take you home."

She swallowed, turning to look at the soldiers in the street, and then at the Captain, watching her, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, she found that she didn't want to leave him, that she wanted to spend more time with this intriguing man who'd saved her life.

"It's fine," She stepped towards him again. "I'll stay with - I don't want to go with them."

Killian could barely fight the smile creeping up his face, and looked around the shop, grinning like mad. "You need something else to wear, princess." He decided, turning to a shelf of clothes. Kate walked over to him, standing by his side.

"I told you, call me Kate," She reminded him playfully, shifting through the various garments. "And I don't need new clothes."

"Dressed like that, yes you do," He looked her up and down. "You're dressed up like a princess, and when people see that, they see a prime robbing target." Kate found a leather tunic, tailored for a woman's body, with pale blue lining on the inside. It looked daring, and completely inappropriate, but she had to try it on. She found some tan, leather trousers and boots, and gathered them all up in her arms, flouncing into the back room to change. The tunic was belted securely around her waist, defining every curve, and hung down past her hips. The boots were knee-high, but completed the look, and Kate surveyed herself in the dirty mirror.

Several moments passed, and all she could say was that she looked dangerous. The pretty, girly, princess was gone, replaced by a sexy, daring pirate. Her mother would call her a prostitute, but in an odd way, she liked it.

Kate stepped out of the room before Killian, and his mouth literally dropped when he saw her. Her face fell slightly. "Too much?" She asked.

"No! No!" He protested, smiling. "You look great, princess."

"Kate!" She cried, laughing, following him towards the shop keeper.

"I know," He teased. "But princess suits you. Miss," He addressed the young woman. "How much for the whole outfit?"

"Fifteen silver pieces," She said, and Killian reached to pay.

"The palace will reimburse you." Kate said softy, and Killian waved her away.

"A woman never pays," He set the coins on the table, and offered her his arm. She smiled, wrapping her hand around it, and they went out into the street, the King's soldiers now gone.

* * *

Killian and Kate went to a quiet tavern that night for dinner. With the soft candles lighting the room, and the crackling fire in the corner, it made for an incredible romantic atmosphere. All the Captain could think of was leaning across the table and kissing her, but he didn't dare. It was so unlike him to by shy, but there was something about her, the way she spoke, how she had touched his cheek.

She had changed back into her dress she had been found in, saying how she wouldn't eat out in public wearing pants. Killian knew for certain how he felt now for her. He was in love with this daring, fearless princess, even if she was engaged to be married to another man. It didn't matter. Her eyes, her face, her voice...everything about her was perfect to him, and he didn't want to let her go.

A man was playing the piano in the corner, quiet enough as to not block out conversation, but still there. After they had eaten, the two sat, still at their table, talking.

"So, princess," Killian teased. "What's it like to be royalty?"

"Mostly gowns and balls and such," Kate sighed. "Everyone telling you what to do, how to behave."

"I thought that was your job."

"Well, it's not like that. In fact, it rarely is. I just want to be my own person for once, you know?" She collected herself. "That man...the one I said I have to marry?"

"Yes," Killian's smile fell.

"I don't want to marry him," She admitted, then giggled. "Wow, it felt so good saying that! But it's true. He's old, and - and ugly, and I don't want to marry a man I barely know." She was silent for a long time, debating whether or not she should continue further. "Especially...especially when...I think I'm in love with someone else."

The Captain's heart froze in his chest, and he realized he'd stopped breathing. Was she really saying what he thought she was?

"I understand that," He said, selecting his words with care. "I've been there - still am. But it's difficult, because...in my case, anyway, the one that I love can't love me back. We can't be together, because her father wants me dead."

Kate looked him in the eyes, her eyes so open and pure, that he wanted to fall right into them. "And when you think that person might love you back, but you're too afraid to openly admit how you feel, that's hard too. Because you don't want your heart to be broken, but at the same time, it's hard...without knowing."

"Kate," Killian murmured. She blushed, and looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," He said firmly, standing up and pulling her to her feet. He took her hand and placed his other one around her waist. She placed hers on his shoulder, and they began to slow-dance to the piano. "Kate, don't misinterpret me. I...I think I'm in love with you."

"Killian," She gave a breathless smile. And then he kissed her, pressing his lips against hers, savoring the taste of that night's wine, and something sweeter still. She touched his cheek delicately, and kissed him back harder, and Killian never wanted this to end, never wanted this night to end, only wanted her to go on forever, in a world where it was just the two of them.

Because now that he knew how she felt, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**So what will become of Kate now? Will she go home, or will she stay with Killian? Keep reading! **

**Xoxoxoxo Review! Xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

The next morning, it seemed harder than ever to keep their secret. Killian and Kate exchanged looks with each other, and passed secretive little smiles to each other, but never spoke. Through some mutual agreement, they knew not to speak of their forbidden love to anyone on board.

Killian was in his quarters, surveying the map. He was close to the Natalian capital, but he had reservations about actually going there. Entering the city meant him giving up Kate, and that was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do.

"Captain?" He heard a knock on the door. It was only Smee. "May I speak with you?"

"Come in, Smee," Killian actually smiled at him and gestured for him to take a seat. Smee looked at him warily. "What is it?"

"Captain," He fidgeted with his hat in his hands uncomfortably. "It's...it's about the girl."

"Kate?" Killian leaned forward, grinning.

"Kate! So she has a name now!"

"She's always had a name, Smee," Killian laughed.

"Yes, but she's a princess, not...not..." Smee's face fell. "Good God, Captain, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Killian folded his arms over his chest. "You don't decide that."

"No disrespect, Captain, but she's a princess, and you...you're a pirate! And her father wants your neck!"

"She loves me," Killian became cross, and scowled at Smee. "And I love her. That's just how it is...and if you have a problem, then get off my ship."

"No, Captain, I just...remember where you stand. Remember that you are on the Wanted List, and as soon as you set foot into that palace, you'll be killed." Smee got up, and gave Killian a tired look. "I'm only saying this for your own good."

* * *

The next day, they reached the Capital, and Killian felt ready to throw up. Kate was excited to be returning home, and he smiled to please her. But his heart was tinged with sadness, because soon she would be gone.

"Princess," He sidled up to her when they reached the port. "Welcome home."

"Killian," She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I've been thinking. Since you've rescued me, I can convince my father to spare you."

"Sweetheart, you know that's impossible," Killian said softly. "You're father wants me to die, and if I go in there-"

"If you just let me talk to him-"

"Run away with me," He said quietly, pleadingly. "I love you, Kate. Stay with me."

"Killian," She looked upon him with a broken heart. It had only been a few days, but she was so in love with him that it didn't seem real. It had all happened so fast, but he was exotic and dangerous and handsome. He was an escape for her, and she welcomed him.

But he had a duty as a princess, and that could not be ignored. She couldn't abandon her family now... "I love you too."

"Then stay with me!" He begged. "Don't go back to a life of misery, come with me. I'll protect you, I'll love you forever."

"I know you will, Killian," She touched his cheek, sadly but lovingly. "And that's what makes it so hard." Kate fought of tears. She wouldn't cry, not now.

"You're leaving," He said in barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry," A tear raced down her cheek before she could stop it. Killian reached across and softly caught it with his thumb. There were no more words.

He leaned in for a gentle kiss, and they embraced for the last time.

* * *

Kate and Killian walked through the streets of the capital in silence. He had changed for the occasion, trading his black overcoat for a clean white shirt under a black, stately tunic that sort of matched Kate's. She thought he looked handsome - although he always did - dressed up.

They reached the palace, and Kate paused. "I just want to thank you again, for - for everything you've done," She said her voice wavering slightly. "I owe my life to you."

"You owe me nothing," He said gently.

"You don't have to walk me in," She glanced at the soldiers guarding the entrance to the palace. "It might be too dangerous."

"I'll go with you," Killian promised, and took her hand. They approached the palace together and when the soldiers saw her, they let them in.

Kate and Killian walked in, hand in hand down the halls until they reached the throne room. The soldiers stayed close to Killian, watching him like a hawk.

And then they saw the King.

"Father!" Kate cried, letting go of Killian's hand and running to embrace her parents. "Mother!"

As soon as Kate released him, the King's soldiers descended upon Killian, grabbing his arms and wrestling them behind his back. "Kneel before the King and Queen!"

Kate turned around after kissing her father and saw Killian being shoved to his knees and forced into chains.

"No!" She cried. "Papa, you don't understand! He saved me! He rescued me!"

"I understand that Killian Jones is a criminal and that he must be put to death. Guards: execute him immediately."

"No!" Kate ran down towards Killian and nearly threw herself on top of him, shielding him from any blow. "Papa, you can't!"

"Take her away!" King Elias ordered, and Kate latched herself onto Killian's neck.

"No," She said fiercely. "Father, I love him."

"Kate," Killian said softly, and she turned and looked down at him. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't worry about me."

"Katherine!" Her mother cried in shock. "How dare you! He's...he's a filthy pirate! He's dirty, he's evil! You are a princess, and now look at you, dressed up like a whore!"

"You are forbidden to ever see this man again," King Elias ordered firmly. "And you will not. You," He addressed Killian with a sneer on his face. "You've saved my daughter and brought her back to me unharmed, and so I will pardon you. You will be removed from the official Wanted List. But Mr. Jones," The King stood and approached Killian, who was still kneeling before him. "I never want to see your face again. Especially near my daughter's. If I catch you anywhere near her, you will be hanging in the public gallows before you can breathe her name. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Killian said coolly. Kate, her arms still around his neck, looked at him sadly. "Your Majesty."

"Escort him from the premises," The King ordered, and Killian was lifted to his feet. Kate stood up, and held his face with both of her hands.

"I love you," She said quietly. "I love you so much."

"Kate," Killian's hands were still chained behind him and the guards held his arms in place. "I will come back for you." His gaze was intense, and Kate knew he was serious. "I will always come back for you. I promise."

"Come on," One of the soldiers jostled Killian's arm.

"I love you, princess," He said softly, and she kissed him hard, in front of everybody, until he was dragged away from her and out of sight.

* * *

**What will become of Killian and Kate? Will she have to marry the duke? Will he come back for her as he promised? Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far (100+ views!) and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

As soon as Killian was thrown from the castle, his mind had already worked up a plan. He shed his leather tunic, so he was wearing only his peasant shirt and rubbed a bit of dirt and dust over his face and arms. He walked around to the other side of the castle, where the servants worked and lived, and walked in.

He stopped a man carrying a bag of grain, and took the bag from his arms. "Let me help you, mate," He said, setting the bag on his back, and carrying it where the servant directed.

"Thank you, good man." The man said, bowing to Killian. "How may I be of your service?"

"Tell me how to get a job here," Killian asked eagerly, and reminded himself to take things slowly. His plan would need time.

"As a field servant? Or a house servant?" The man asked. Killian hated the sound of being called little more than a slave, but knew what he had to do. For Kate.

"I want to work in the house, please," He said. "Surely there must be work."

"Of course," The man said excitedly. "The princess is home! There will be a massive feast tonight in her honor, and in the honor of her fiancé."

"This fiancé," Killian asked as they walked up towards the palace. "Is he a good man?"

"He's rich, that's for sure," The man chuckled. "You know, I never asked your name?"

"William," Killian lied. "Yours?"

"Matthew. Here we are," Matthew lead Killian inside the kitchens. A plump woman bustled up to them.

"Clean up!" She squawked, shoving blue uniforms at them. "You walk in here all filthy and sweaty from the fields - the nerve! Matthew, take your friend to Regis; they need a hand serving at the banquet."

"Come on," Matthew lead Killian towards a small room, with an old faucet and a dingy mirror. "Wash up." They hastily washed the dirt and grime from their faces and arms, and Killian shaved with a pocketknife. When they were done, they put the blue tunic's over their clothes, and it was only then that Killian truly felt like a servant.

* * *

Kate was forced to change out of what she now called her "pirate clothes", and into a soft pink dress, made of satin. It was simple yet elegant, but her hair was another matter. One of the serving girls - Mathilda - was elaborately fixing it up into a looseup-do, while peppering her excitedly with questions about Killian.

"Were you afraid at all, Milady?" She asked, her deft fingers weaving through Kate's hair.

"At first, yes," Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror. "And he can be intimidating towards his crew, but he's not really like that. He's gentle, and kind, and caring..." She let her voice trail off, knowing that she shouldn't be speaking of him.

"He seemed so handsome," Mathilda gushed. "And brave! It was as if he didn't even fear death! And Milady, the way he looked at you...it was all so romantic, so passionate."

"Indeed it was," Kate said flatly. Already, she was missing him. More than ever, she resented the duke whom she would marry. Kate yearned for Killian's touch, his kiss. He made her feel safe.

"Was that your first kiss?" Mathilda asked. "When he was being taken away?"

"No," Kate blushed. "We had...we had gone to eat in a tavern, and after confessing our - our love...that was our first kiss. I thought...I thought foolishly that my father would forgive him for saving me, and let me marry him instead." Tears sprang up in Kate's eyes. "I was so wrong."

"Oh, Milady, you mustn't cry!" Mathilda cried chastisingly. "No amount of good it would do for that! Here." She offered Kate a handkerchief, and the princess dabbed at her eyes. "You've got to look nice and beautiful for the duke!"

"I don't want the duke!" Kate cried, beginning to really cry now. "I want Killian!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and her mother was standing there, looking furious.

"Katherine!" She exclaimed. "How dare you?!"

"I - I'm sorry!" She sobbed, burying her head in her hands. "But I love him! You can't just order me not to and have it not be so! I cannot love the duke, no matter how you try and make me!"

"You think marriage is about love?" The Queen scoffed.

"It should be!"

"Don't tell me you wish to marry that filthy pirate!" She sneered. "This marriage is crucial! We gain land and allies. It is your duty for the kingdom. Do you think I married your father because I loved him? Of course not! It was the wise thing to do, and I thank my blessed parents for that. Now my family is well-provided for, and are safe! And that's all that matters."

"Shouldn't my happiness count?" Kate glared at her bitterly.

"Your happiness is a small price to pay, for the sake of the kingdom," The Queen said, and Kate was silent for a long time.

"Yes," She bowed her head. "Forgive me, mother, for letting my heart get in the way of Natalia's well-being."

Her mother pursed her lips tightly together, and walked out of the room, muttering, "As you should be." As she went.

As soon as she knew the Queen was out of earshot, Mathilda leaned down and whispered into the gently weeping princess's ear. "Don't worry, Milady." She smiled. "He promised that he would come back for you, and I know he will - I can just feel it. You will be reunited soon enough."

* * *

**A lot more action next chapter, I promise! Anyway, I've got three different stories going on now, so if you want me to update this one...review! Hahaha they make me so happy and are encouraging as a writer, so anyway...**


	6. Chapter 6

**To the people who just followed/favorited this story: I love you! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Six-

Dinner that night was a massive feast, to be eaten in the dining hall. Killian was employed to help set up the tables, and arrange the silverware, although he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd set a table, and had to copy off the other servants' work. It was tedious and frustrating, and he had to forcibly remind himself that the work would be worth it.

The banquet was held at seven, and the kitchens were chaos. The cooks were berserk, screaming at anyone who dared interrupt their work, and Killian grew to be annoyed at the servants. The royal family weren't as great as they professed - with the exception of Kate, who never professed to be anything special, by the way - but Killian knew enough to mind his tongue if he wanted to stay.

At around six forty-five, the guests began filing in, and he kept peeking through the curtains, watching for Kate. A middle-aged man, dressed in an unflattering shade of yellow, walked in, his nose turned up high in the air. His eyes looked old, and were surrounded by wrinkles, and he sported a heavy pot-belly. "That's the duke," Matthew whispered to Killian, and the latter fought to keep from laughing. The duke looked so ridiculous, and this made Killian vow to rescue Kate as soon as he possibly could.

Finally, the King and Queen entered, and the whole room stood up to bow to them. King Elias stood up to speak, and all fell silent. "Tonight, we celebrate the return of my beloved daughter, from the hands of the wicked and despicable Captain Killian Jones, back into our safety. I present to you, Katherine!"

There was applause when she entered the room, dressed in pink and her hair done up into an elegant twist. There was applause, and some shouts of, "Kill the pirate!",  
"The dirty bastard!"

"I like Killian Jones!" Killian called out sarcastically from behind the curtain, but no one heard him. He watched Kate move to sit next to the duke, but he saw that the usual happiness in her eyes had been replaced by a dull, sadness. The rest of her face said otherwise, but her eyes gave it all away. She allowed the duke to kiss her hand, and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, you!" Matthew approached, holding a tray of steaming something that smelled heavenly. "Get off your lazy ass and come help!"

"Aye, aye," Killian gave a loose salute, and went to the kitchens, where a tray carrying a beautiful, golden brown turkey was shoved into his arms. He went back to the dining hall, and entered.

People were beginning to feast, and there was loud noise and people talking everywhere he went. Killian looked around, but knew not where to go. His eyes searched for Kate, but he couldn't find her.

"Boy!" Someone shouted. _"Boy!"_ It wasn't until their tone was sharper and meaner, that he realized he was being addressed. He turned around to see a balding man surrounded by women, looking down upon him with cold black eyes. "Get your head out of the clouds and give us the turkey!"

"Boy?" Killian sneered, and the man gave him a look of mock surprise.

"Well that's what you _are,_ isn't it?" He laughed. "Goodness gracious, I've never seen a disrespectful serving boy before!" The women around him chuckled, and Killian felt his face grow hot with anger. "Tell me,_ boy_, what is your name?"

"William,_ my lord,"_ Killian sneered sarcastically back, not about to be ousted by some pompous bastard in fancy clothing. "And what is yours?" He slammed the turkey so hard down on the table that it leapt a few feet in the air.

"You ingrate, I am the Earl de Pompadour, and I'll have your tongue cut out for what you've said..." The Earl stood up, drawing a sword, and Killian's eyes went wide at the prospect of a new fight. The Earl swung, and Killian stepped back, but not before the sword nicked his chest, drawing a thin line of blood across his shirt. Several of the women screamed, and Killian ran towards the opposite wall, jumping on top of a table and grabbing a sword hanging on the wall. He turned around, his foot going through a pie.

"And I am Captain Killian Jones, and I don't give a damn about your title!" Killian cried, and all eyes were upon him now. There was a loud gasp, and he saw Kate looking at him with wide, excited eyes. "I told you I'd come back, princess." He winked at her, and jumped off the table, beginning to fight the Earl.

"Arrest him!" The King cried, and Killian merely laughed as the chaotic guests began to panic, some screaming and running, others hiding but still watching the show. He made for Kate, who was standing on the table, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Killian!" She cried, and he offered her his arm, helping her hop down from the table.

"Come on!" He cried, kicking away a knight and taking her hand with his free one, running from the banquet hall and out into the corridor.

"This way!" Kate cried, leading him outside and into a moonlit garden, which ran miles long. They began to run through the labyrinth of hedges and bushes, listening for the soldiers on their tail. After a while, it was clear that they couldn't continue, and Kate stopped, pulling Killian down behind a rose bush.

"Killian, you have to go," She said urgently. "Take a left, and then another left, and you'll reach the gate. You can escape - I'll tell them you went the other direction."

"But what about you?" Killian asked, taking her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll meet up with you at the Hogskin Inn - you'll be able to find it easily enough," She promised. "At midnight tonight, alright? I love you." She kissed him passionately, briefly, and then forced herself to pull away.

"I love you too, princess," Killian smiled, his teeth lit up by the darkness.

"Now go," She whispered, and he bolted off into the night.

* * *

**Review~! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

The soldiers swept the grounds that night, and Katherine was confined to her room, anxiously pacing from the window to the door, hoping that there wouldn't be news of Killian's capture.

It was late in the night, when the soldiers finally returned, evaded by Jones, who Kate was hoping would be exactly where she had told him to go. King Elias was furious, screaming at everyone who would listen, and Kate tried to stay out of his way, although a lot of his anger was directed at her.

She retired when things began to calm down, and pretended to be in her room sleeping - as to not disturb the soldiers outside her chambers - but was quietly preparing a small satchel of items. She had a cloak, and had changed back into her pirate's clothes, and inside the bag there was a small knife, a flask of wine and twenty gold coins. The little bedside clock in her room told her it was now close to midnight, and she knew what she had to quickly do.

Opening the window, she swung down the edge of the windowsill, holding on by her hands. She'd done this numerous times as a child, and was accustomed to the fifty feet of wall she had to scale. With deft and careful movements, Kate moved towards the opposite window, jumped down, landing on a trellis, and scaled it the rest of the way down.

She didn't have time to waste, and leapt down from the wall, running in the shadows of the palace towards the stables. Security was high tonight, and she had to be extra-careful.

Reaching the empty stables, Kate shoved open the doors and quickly found a horse, a black mare as dark as the night sky. She mounted her, and led the horse quietly out of the stables, and through the back woods surrounding a corner of the palace grounds, and then breaking into a run.

Many times before, Kate had stolen out of the castle and done some exploring on her own, relieved to be out of the palace.

But this time, it was important, because she wasn't coming back. Kate knew what she wanted, and that was Killian. And nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

Killian paced the inside of the inn, his heart racing. He'd seen the King's Soldiers come by twice, and had always made himself disappear when they did. It was almost midnight, and there was still no sign of Kate. He knew she would never stand him up, but he was worried something had happened to her.

He strode out of the bar, impatient and worried. He would give her ten minutes, and if she didn't show up, he'd be damned if he didn't return to the palace and fetch her himself and -

"Killian!" He looked up to see a cloaked woman riding a horse trotting towards him. He recognized her voice instantly, and ran up to the horse, just as Kate slid off.

"Oh thank God," He wrapped her into a crushing hold, spinning her around. "I was so worried."

"I told you I'd come back," Kate kissed him passionately on the lips. "May we never be separated again."

"Never," Killian agreed, holding her close as they embraced.

"We have to hurry," Kate abruptly pulled away, leaving Killian kissing the air for a brief second. "We only have a little bit of time before my absence is noted, and then the patrols will be sent out. Where is the Jolly Roger?"

"Still docked at the harbor," Killian helped here mount the horse, and then climbed on in front of her. They began to race through the streets, and he enjoyed the feeling of her arms wrapped around his waist, her body leaning against his back, hugging him.

"We need to get there, and leave right away," Kate called, over the commotion in the streets and the loud patter of the horse's hooves on pavement. "There's no time to lose."

"You - you're not going back." It was not a question. It was a fact.

"I choose you," Kate said firmly. Killian could hardly believe it. Kate, a princess, was giving up everything she had to be with him: her family, her home, her wealth, her title. It was incredible, how quickly things had changed for him, but he wanted it no other way. "You know that."

They stopped at the harbor, and Kate exchanged the horse to a man for a small rowboat, which Killian rowed towards the Jolly Rodger, anchored in the sea. He climbed aboard with ease, and then dropped down a rope ladder for her to climb up upon.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Kate called, as she reached the top deck.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a few of them floating around somewhere," Killian laughed, sweeping her up into his arms again. "But we'll get out of here soon enough, love. And then we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"There's no one else who I'd want to spend it with." Kate beamed up at him and kissed him.

* * *

King Elias was furious, pacing his quarters. News had come to him that Katherine had run off, no doubt with that filthy pirate. He doubted he could even be this angry, but he was.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He stood up and opened the chest in his bedside table, removing the item wrapped in a red velvet cloth. Gingerly, he unwrapped the dagger and held it aloft, letting the silvery letters gleam in the candlelight.

"My best armies cannot catch him," He said softly to himself. "But you can. Zoso, oh Dark One, come to me."

* * *

**Okay, so I have four stories I'm writing simultaneously, and if you guys don't review, than I won't update as much. The way I know people are liking the story is if they review, and if a story doesn't get any reviews, than I won't update as much. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm putting this story on hiatus until Season Three. I apologize for any inconvenience.**


	9. Deletion Notice

Okay, I'm going to delete this story, if anyone really wants me to save it, pm me. I mean, it's not getting a lot of reviews because OUAT is over for now so I don't think I'm going to continue it. I'll leave it up for a couple of days and take it down after unless someone really wants me to save it.


End file.
